


Friends?

by Lunarseclipse



Category: eboys - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarseclipse/pseuds/Lunarseclipse
Summary: Alex never really cared for company, sure he had friends but there was something different about George that made him feel the constant need to be around him.
Relationships: George Andrew & Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Kudos: 24





	Friends?

Primary school wasn't exactly a big change for Alex, he’d been hanging out with ”older” kids for as long as he could remember, his parents had wanted to put him in preschool at the soonest opportunity so the first children he ever met were a year or two older than him.

One of those children was Will, an outgoing yet kind child that Alex was drawn to almost immediately-with his friendly smile and inviting laugh-and someone who would end up being somewhat of a big brother to him in the years to come. The only problem with Will being older was that he left sooner, so when Will went up to primary he was stuck with a load of bratty babies as he saw them, I mean, seriously? Half of them had to be taken out because they wouldn’t stop crying for their parents. The only one Alex never saw crying was the small brunette that used to sit by the window, although Alex had never been tall this child was even smaller than he was. He never spoke to the kid because Alex wasn’t exactly antisocial, he didn’t go out of his way to talk to anyone but Will and sometimes Mia, mostly because they always seemed together but partly because she was always nice to him, and with her pretty eyes and easygoing personality, what was not to like? Even with Will and Mia gone Alex remained distant from the others, mostly keeping to himself and practicing his handwriting so the teacher might see he wasn’t as stupid as they treated him and finally let him go to big school- where he might actually be able to have a normal conversation without it ending in gibberish.

It was on the first day of primary school that Alex found out the boys name, George. He was sat next to him for his first class but hadn’t really noticed him, too busy sulking about the fact that Will was **still** in a different class, until the register was taken. George’s name happened to be called first and he blinked a few times, seemingly forgetting where he was, before answering in a quiet-very quiet-voice “here.” A few chuckles were heard around the room at the boys voice which Alex didn’t really understand-kids were weird he supposed- but he didn’t really have time to dwell on that before he heard his own name being called, to which he promptly replied. He saw the boy glance at him but didn’t really give it a second thought- I mean, when someone speaks it’s your first instinct to look at them.

As the teacher, Miss Walker as she’d introduced herself was going through how this would be different from preschool he let his eyes wander around the room, what was the use in listening when will had already explained this countless times to him? There was a few children, some he recognised but had never bothered to learn the names of and some he’d never seen before. His eyes once again fell on the small boy to the side of him, whose hair covered half his face and yet you could still see his focused expression on everything the teacher was saying. Then he heard the chatting of his classmates fill the room and realised she’d asked them to get to know each other.

Will told him to expect this and to at least **try** to talk to someone. Although it seemed pretty boring he guessed he should at least try to follow the advice, so when he smiled at the child- George, he’d always been bad with names but it was probably important to remember at least a few, and said hello the last thing he expected was to be completely ignored. Not one to give up easily, he said, louder this time “Hey! I’m Alex, you’re George right?” in a kind voice. He wondered for a moment why he was trying, after all, he didn’t want to speak to anyone in this class to start with. But as he saw George’s face light up at the realisation he was speaking to him that thought completely went out the window. “Yeah that’s me” came the soft reply. Alex noticed now that although his voice was quiet it was clearly deeper than the other kids, not like, adults deep- like his dad, but like not high pitched like the preschoolers he used to hear. “Wanna be friends?” Alex asked, surprised at himself again for asking, he’d never really made any friends- speaking to someone was one thing but friendship, that was a whole different thing-and never planned to in his new class but there was something about this boy. He was just, sweet? Not like Mia with her pretty voice and giggles but not like Will with his charming personality, George just seemed different. There was nothing in particular, just his aura- Alex heard his mum use that word a couple times when describing “weirdos” but he was pretty sure if there was a good version of an aura george had it. He guessed this was what usually happened in primary, and that spending time with two people and isolating yourself from everyone else had probably had an impact on how he’d view people. I mean, if you know 20 people there’s more similarities then with 3 right? Somehow he knew that wasn’t the case, and that the boy in front of him looking as if he’d just spoke french was special even if he didn’t seem to know it himself,going from the shyness and how reserved he seemed to be. “Sure” The boy replied to him then, it seemed like he took an eternity each time but Alex found himself not really caring. “Cool, we can go hang out by the swings at break then” George nodded, a small smile forming.

Alex had seen the playground and all the cool stuff inside when his mum took him there to pick up Will a few times but never actually been inside. They sat in mostly silence for the reminder of the lesson, occasionally asking each other for help when the teacher had gave them simple work to do to see what they understood, it turned out that George was remarkably good at maths and science, while Alex’s speciality seemed to be english and art. As the bell went and they were told to follow the teacher to the playground, George stayed beside Alex, only leaving his side to get on the second swing. Alex was the first to break the silence between them, asking if George was excited to be in the bigger school. “I’m not sure, it’s a lot louder yknow?” “I guess so, but that’s half the fun right?” Alex replied with a grin. “You call loud older kids **fun**?” clear amusement showing in his voice. “They’re not that bad, you should meet my friends Mia and Will, they’re like, a year older but super nice” George stopped momentarily at this, then asked “How come you didn’t go talk to them?” And wow, how to answer that. Why didn’t he go sit with them, that’d been one of the main reasons he hated preschool so much but before he let himself think more he’d already answered, “because you seem cool, and we’re friends now.”   
“I’ve never had a friend before” and Alex found himself not really being able to reply to that, but before he could force himself to answer and most likely end up insulting George he added “But I’m glad I have one now” Alex smiled at him and they continued chatting and swinging, only stopping when the bell went, again, and it was time to go home-it was a half day for the first one, just so the younger kids could get settled in.

Both boys headed to the gates to be met by their parents, when alex’s came he turned back to george and gave him a short hug, saying his goodbyes which were returned happily. And although Alex hadn’t done what he’d expected he realised, talking to George had to have been the most fun he’d had in a really long time and for the first time maybe ever, he found himself hoping to fall asleep as fast as he could so he could go back to school.

**Author's Note:**

> So um,, idk what to think of this i can’t write dialogue ( or really anything lol ) to save my life but yeah i tried, also its mostly from Alexs point of view but let’s ignore the fact he’s about 4 and probably wouldn’t be able to comprehend much, it’s hard writing from a child’s point of view but not making it sound stupid lol. also paragraphs are my mortal enemy lmao


End file.
